


golden

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: He is golden. Everything you’ve ever asked for.





	golden

He is golden. Everything you’ve ever asked for. He is the epitome of everything that is good in this godforsaken world. You see him in everyone you pass

Once upon a raindrop, falling down your face.

You love him. More than life itself.

The gentle snow falls and,

he is fading.


End file.
